


Another City For A New Weekend

by Blue_kangaroo



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anxiety, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_kangaroo/pseuds/Blue_kangaroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes plane rides suck.  Sometimes they almost don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another City For A New Weekend

****I've never taken Xanax, although it'd probably be beneficial during flights, so disregard this as fact****

 

 

They were en route to join White Wives and The Homeless Gospel choir in Pittsburgh. New year, new tour. Frank and the rest of the Cellabration had decided it'd be better to just take a plane from where they'd been in Florida to Pittsburgh.

So they did.

Ed and Evan had ended up in B section and Frank and Rob were with Matt in C section. _Yayyyy the very back of the plane, next to the toilet and surrounded by children._ Frank mused sarcastically. It was true enough. They were, in fact, surrounded by small and anxious humans who were about two minutes from wailing.

None of the band minded flying - they just didn't love it a whole lot. Frank started feeling it as soon as he'd stepped into the terminal, wishing he'd done as Gerard does and just taken a dose of Xanax beforehand. Too late now. Sometimes when he flew he'd start thinking too hard about everything in general.  Start getting a few lightyears beyond sentimental. Start thinking _what if this is the last flight? What if we all go down? What if I never see my kids again? What if I never get home?_

He was determined not to let this be another one of those times.

Right after they'd evacuated the hotel shuttle and dumped their many bags at the drop off (which, not surprisingly, contained more guitars and gear than clothes or personal effects), Ed had made sure they all had their headphones/earbuds/phones/chargers. He was awesome like that. Ever since Evan had simultaneously left everything at a scanning station a year ago - and it'd had to be retrieved at the airport's lost and found - Ed had generously stepped up and taken over the on board essentials.

One boy a few years younger than Miles finally let out the howl that'd built up before they'd boarded. The band observed as the well-known domino effect began around them. Soon the entire cult of children around them was freely wailing at the top of their high-pitched voices. Matt looked over Frank at Rob by the window and Rob tossed him the last pair of their headphones that'd been doled out earlier. Frank was stuck with earbuds this trip. But hey, he wasn't complaining. Definitely better than nothing. Rob already had the Misfits blaring through his, Matt was plugging into Beach Slang's new album. Frank succeeded in jamming the cord into his phone and found a particular playlist he'd made just for these types of flights. His number one ultimate distraction weapon. Anti-Flag's Song For Your Enemy came on and he breathed deeper. He really loved these guys. The rest of the Cellabration was on board with touring with White Wives this year, so at least they'd get to hang with half of them. Plus Roger and Massie and Ty and Stowe. And of course, Derek was touring with them again. This would be an amazing year.

Matt appeared to be asleep regardless of Beach Slang's efforts and Rob was leaning heavily on the wall "looking out the window." _Through his eyelids_ , Frank laughed to himself. He glanced across the aisle. Everyone was still trying to make their screeching children shut up. Didn't look like it was working, but Frank thankfully couldn't hear them now. He slowly relaxed from being braced against the seat during takeoff. He carefully reached across Rob and closed the window shade. No need to be reminded the ground wasn't there. Frank had decided way back in the Revenge days that he would definitely not become an astronaut. Or a pilot. They wouldn't approve of either taking Xanax, he thought.

He sure missed that Xanax though.

Now that he was caught on the subject, Frank wondered through Bad Art & Weirdo Ideas if it was really the drug or the psychological thought of being more okay than in general.  That's never occurred to him until now.  He decided it was mostly the drug.

The lady a row across was watching some shitty movie that was borderline porn and if Cherry or Lily or Miles had been where he was currently sitting he probably would've throttled her. Thankfully, they were home, probably running around and trying to get Sweet Pea to chase them. Dear little Sweet Pea. She was becoming quite the celebrity now. He smirked to himself when he remembered that video he and Sweet Pea had made years ago. She'd been so adorable.

Frank really loved his dogs.

Frank really seemed to be getting stuck on things.

Frank really felt a little strange.

He glanced at the overhead to make sure he could (never heard shit with the earbuds) before unbuckling and ninja-scooting over the sleeping lump that was Matt. For some reason, mostly to avoid more children and because it was currently occupied, he chose the front bathroom instead of the closer one. Passing them as he shuffled toward it, he noted Evan was also knocked out and Ed was re-watching previously recorded clips for new music videos. After he got out of the restroom his head still felt funny and he stopped at Ed's row. Ed glanced up and smiled. "You okay man?" Frank meant to nod but midway changed his mind so it turned into more of a circle. Ed must have decided he was having vertigo or something and pulled him into the empty seat next to him. "Are you dizzy?" Frank thought for a second and shook his head no. "I just... I feel kinda floaty? And I keep trying not to fixate on things and now I can't stay focused on anything? I feel like I took Xanax or something but I didn't 'cause I haven't been and I only had a few left and I thought I'd be fine."

Ed surprisingly seemed less concerned now and even laughed a little. "You're fine I promise." Frank cocked a confused eyebrow. "I knew you only had two or three doses left last time we flew so I kept one back in case anyone needed it the next time." Frank nodded, still confused. "And I knew you'd think you didn't need it so I put in your vitamin bag when we left this morning, instead of one of the other vitamins we've all got."

Now Frank understood. He actually _had_ had the much needed Xanax. Ed was a f*cking Godsend. "Ohhh... so that's why I felt better than usual." Ed grinned. "None of us wanted it to end up like that one time." Frank nodded earnestly. "Thanks man."

That one time had been when Matt had to convince three flight attendants Frank was fine and that the panic attack that he'd just had was over and he'd be just dandy.

Frank had somehow managed to forget about that entirely until now. Must have been the extra "vitamin." He tossed the thought back into his mind and smiled.  His band was full of awfully sneaky little shits. ...But who was he to talk.

Ed gave him a literal pat on the back and he headed back to the other row of sleeping bandmates. The window across from him was open and he decided the sky looked nice enough.

This flight would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely stole a White Wives song for the title. ((Go f*cking listen to them already))
> 
> So there you go. I somehow constantly find the need for Anxious!Frank or something similar. And FIATC current fics about nothing in general.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comment AU suggestions?


End file.
